rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Amaranth
Nazutakkaaik Dao Rummattagar Elu Pettikaar Dizhrati Pelshragikk was an occult organization formed during the Second Age. Its original name being in Freneskaen, the order's name was later short-formed and translated into the The Amaranthine Order and, even later, they simply became known as The Amaranth. Overview The Amaranth has four different sects; the organization, the family, the cult and the coven. All different sects of the Amaranth and their members are bound by the rules of the covenant. As an organization studying and researching the darker breeds of magic, the Amaranthine Order was deemed to be largely inoffensive until the end of the Second Age when many of them took up arms. The books written by members of the Order are all in Infernal and reoccurring challenge and study reincarnation, resurrection and rebirth. The Order nonetheless devises a multitude of uses for necromancy, many of them medical or for use in case of natural disasters. Some of these consist of turning dead bodies into raw power that can then be used to create emergency food and water supplies, others simply addressing how necromancy can cure stoned or lost limbs. It would be known as an old, defunct organization that has made several magical and scientific advances. As a family, the Amaranth have proven themselves to be bloodthirsty and volatile. Guided by an obscure higher purpose, their killings have only one discernible pattern: organizations and groups targeting innocents always find themselves on the receiving end of their wrath. They have come and gone over the course of history, several under the Amaranth banner having adopted it as their last names, most of those persons present in several major conflicts over the Ages. Wearing it as a last name became commonplace during the Fifth Age under the matriarch Lorelei Amaranth. They would be known as notorious opportunists but fiercely loyal to their few allies. As a cult, they worship the council and matriarch/patriarch/archon as Saints and false, created gods, knowing them to be fabricated but worshiping and coveting their positions for themselves. Worship of the Amaranth ancestors and higher ranking members is done through ritual killings, forced suicides, death by torture, blood letting and through the offering of magical artifacts. The cult would be known to fall under the "death cult" spectrum. As a coven, the Amaranth practice and make use of a large number of occult rituals. When they need power or guidance, they attempt to Call one of the Saints and ask for favors. They are great users of anthropomancy and will often cut open people and attempt to receive visions of the future or the past though the entrails of their victims. The coven often groups together to perform its spells and adheres to the old, archaic laws that bind most witch/warlock covens. The group's membership is nonetheless open, albeit restricted to powerful beings and persons and does not require members to have been blooded and branded, simply being subject to the covenant. The coven is largely unknown and most people attempting to research it would simply found it tightly intertwined with the Amaranth as a family, as the family has oft made use of the circles. History Second Age Founded by a group of Mahjarrat shortly after most of the members of their tribe swapped sides and rallied under the Zarosian banner, their original goal was to devise a way to circumvent the Ritual of Rejuvenation. Eventually, their ranks opened up to members of other races, many of which were more or less lured in by the prospect of immortality. Its members at the time theorized that whatever method they discovered to circumvent the Ritual could also be used to extend ones lifespan and become more powerful. Naturally, this attracted many members and their following included many powerful wizards of different backgrounds, cultures and origins. Suspecting that the magic needed to circumvent Ritual or become immortal was of a darker breed, most of its members applied themselves to learning dark magic. Being a magical organization open to ideas, however, they researched everything they could and decided that it would be best to cover all of their bases. Offerin gs of power and rare magical artifacts were made to entice select powerful magi into joining their ranks so that they could all benefit from the added input and additional knowledge. While many of them were warriors and killers, particularly the higher-ranked members due to some of them knowing that the Dreadshard only amplifies magical power after it has stored some of it away after each kill or proximity to kills, they chose not to take sides in the God Wars that broke out at the end of the Second Age and lasted through the Third Age. At the time, it was largely considered to be a non-combatant, non-warring organization, though not one that happened to be inoffensive. Notably, they also extended a hand to the Ilujanka during this period, believing themselves to be powerful enough to be able to figure out a method to cure their infertility in exchange for favors. Because of this brief alliance, the few members of the organization that showed promise in the dragon-taming field were offered assistance by the Dragon Riders. Their home, Markejjik, was also unfortunately close to Annakarl and was suspected of being a Zarosian outpost itself. Due to the risk of impending attack, all of the members that were powerful enough to be able to survive an extremely high level, group-effort spell banded together, uprooted their headquarters and made it into a floating city. Third Age The Third Age was a very busy time for the members of the order. Fighting under their dark banner, the Amaranth go to war. The first engagement they participated in was the battle at the Ritual Site in which they stood alongside of Nex and attempted to repel Saradominist and Zamorakian forces, only for the Zarosian forces to become trapped in a cave after having been routed there. A few of the Amaranth were caught in the cross-fire and sealed along with Nex and the others only to eventually be released by Sliske, only for many of those formerly trapped to become sealed away once more. Only capable of transporting a few dozen people at most through the Shadow Realm, the Mahjarrat Anyanka picked the most knowledgeable and most powerful of their number that had survived and rescued dozens of her Amaranth allies and guided them back to Markejjik safely. Following that event, the Amaranth were labeled as Zarosian and were hunted very heavily. Thankfully for them, as they were all magi, most of them were able to magically conceal their ritual brands before being figured out. Most of those that were publicly recognized and known to be of their order were not so lucky and the order as a whole worked to push back Saradominist and Zamorakian forces. They worked actively to thwart and kill off both sides wherever they could. With some reluctance due to many of their former comrades having been caught and killed after being caught in the radius of Tumeken's blast, the Amaranth defended Uzer and, later, Ullek. The Third Age was a uniquely bloody era for the group. Hooked on vengeance and blood-lust, they also fought in the battles of Annakarl and Senntisten, only to eventually have to withdraw due to having sustained heavy losses. Fourth Age Crawling out of the woodwork's once more, the Amaranth assisted in the leveling and destruction of Saranthium only to disappear again, returning to Markejjik and their relative peace. The members of the order return to their studies and due to the conflict that they had been subject to, a number of battle-magi are trained preemptively, in case of a new crisis. Much of the Fourth Age was spent rebuilding their forces. Necromancers visit battlefields and raise armies of undead and Wights. Most of them participated in the sacking and destruction of Falador, enjoying the return to killing that only further powers the Dreadshard. Left with nothing to do after the destruction of Falador except study and research, the Amaranth scatter across the world; some of the members of lesser races taking up rune-crafting after the discovery of Rune Essence where others turn their attention to the Wilderness and begin studying the Spirit Realm following the Bonde Family Massacre. Several researchers leave Markejjik and travel to Morytania to study the phenomenon of Shades and Afflicted. Fifth Age By the time the Fifth Age rolled around, almost all of the original founders of the order had been killed, exempting those that had the wit and power required to survive multiple wars and assassination attempts. Much of those persons never left Markkejik following the Amaranth's era of peace, contenting themselves of studying, reviewing and running tests while their lessers risked their lives. The era of peace was put to a sudden, brutal end with the murder of the patriarch of the time, Misan, only for him to be replaced with Lorelei. His sword was stolen and used against him as a weapon, only for it later to be tuned and enchanted into becoming a magical artifact without compromising the blade itself. During this era, the Amaranth faced an era of prosperity and death - massacre succeeded massacre as Lorelei killed freely to stockpile an immense amount of power. Marked with enough bloodshed to rival the dark era the Amaranth faced during the Third Age, several members turn on the matriarch, only to be put down and resurrected as Wights. Years later, the Es'ir-Amaranth alliance is formed and the two groups take over Varrock, only for it to later be abandoned by Lorelei and Relius Grimdark-Amaranth following a skirmish with Kel Sicarius there. Because of their taking of Varrock and the murder of its ruler at the time, King Drago, the Amaranth were labelled a tyrannical, illegitimate rule. Lorelei disappears shortly after her skirmish with Kel and the Amaranth are temporarily dispersed. Only a few weeks later, House Cross steps up and reclaims Varrock and the matriarch reappears under the name of Acedia "Sin Evermore" Lackland. She spends several years in his service as a body-guard and assassin without knowing who she is, believing in an entirely falsified background. The meeting of Acedia and Relius snaps her back to reality and she re-adopts the name Lorelei once more. Years later, the Commonwealth of Gielinor is formed and Lorelei is officially adopted by Corvus Cross, thus ennobling the Amaranth family. The Amaranth family's member-count during this period consisted of only a few skilled warriors, adept thaumaturgists and powerful magi. Several of the members of the Caedo are inducted into the group, such as her apprentice Aldaren. Shortly before the end of the Fifth Age, Kel Sicarius returns and reclaims Vicente Di'Angelo, more known as Rai Sicarius, to be his killing machine. Not wishing to go to war against her paramour, Lorelei forbids the Amaranth with involving themselves with the Sicarius. Months later, she disappears. Aldaren steps up and takes the family, keeping everything low key during his former master's disappearance. Fighting in the Battle of Ice Mountain and the Battle of Falador under Varis Grey, he eventually joins the Sicarius and ensures that his son, Aevedir, becomes an Amaranth. He reigned over Misthalin and auctioned off the city, placing a quarter of the accumulated wealth in the Amaranth's vaults, sealed beneath the Sinclair Estate and enchants it so that only those with the brand may enter. Aevedir takes the family after serving with the Myreque in Morytania and he becomes obsessed with freeing the innocent people stuck there. Sixth Age By the time the Sixth Age rolls around, most of the Amaranth have been scattered to the four winds. Lorelei reappears and begins tracking those remaining down and recruiting a select few other powerful beings and persons into the fold. Embittered by being excommunicated from the Zarosian church due to her continued support of Sliske's actions, Lorelei begin to oppose the rule of gods and starts recruitment to find those that will help her turn the factions further against each-other. Most of the Amaranth found themselves tasked with the retrieval of several magical artifacts to be used against the gods (false and otherwise) and their respective followers. Continuing to pretense being an esoteric scholar pursuing knowledge of newer religions and cults worshiping false gods or simply powerful magi, Lorelei begins her research and a hit list is created. Culture The most prevalent religious practice among the Amaranth is their form of ancestor worship but is in reality a hero cult. Most of the Amaranth have nonetheless been Zarosian at some point in time due to Zarosian principles serving them best. It is commonly believed that referring to the Amaranth under their ancestral name of "Nazutakkaaik Dao Rummattagar Elu Pettikaar Dizhrati Pelshragikk" would kill the person saying it on the spot, due to it being in Freneskaen. As the group was founded during the Second Age under Zaros' reign, their official language is Infernal. While modern-day members have argued that keeping it such is somewhat archaic and useless, given that common tongue is the most widely used language in recent times, it is maintained under pretense of tradition. The Covenant The covenant is the set of rules and regulations that all of the members of the different sects must adhere to, whether they be blooded and branded members or invited to its circle (coven, magical order or cult by those that are. The Book of Binding itself is spelled and charged with power-thoughts; containing supreme law, bound by and woven by fate and magic. It contains a magical compulsions that one takes upon themselves upon swearing the oath which is, in reality, a spell. 1. Within the circle, you will not harm those in it with you. The circle is considered a sacred place that may not be defiled for any reason whatsoever. Intentionally sabotaging it is also punishable. 2. One may lie, kill and manipulate others not bound by the covenant but one may not do so to those that are. Similarly, you may not compromise the safety of those bound by it either. 3. One must share knowledge and wisdom with those bound by the covenant, for they are your kin. 4. The covenant shall not be used to further one's personal goals. 5. The book of covenant is the only supreme law, bound and woven by fate and magic. 6. One will not use innocent persons in rituals. 7. None shall violate the covenant and all those that kneel before it are subject to its wrath. All rules of the covenant are punishable by death or sealing. Violation of it annuls all protection placed upon the person who breaks the rules. Cult worship Worship is restricted to the more powerful, higher-ranking members of the Amaranth. They also dabble in a distant form of ancestor worship, also paying tribute to those more powerful beings and persons that served under their banner in the past but have since disappeared or have been killed. Practices include but are not limited to: ritual killings and forced suicides, torture, bloodletting and offerings of magical artifacts. Sacrifices to certain "Saints" used to be defiled and tortured to death. That practice has since been banned. Despite widespread worship of the Saints, it is believed that if one of them Answers to a Call, that it is both a blessing and a curse, as the Saints seldom part with anything without a price. Current and former members of the Council and acting or past figureheads are acknowledged as gods. It is also believed that if one knows the True Name of a Saint or God, that they will watch over that person and protect them without asking for anything. Most believe that this is because knowing a Holy One's True Name warps their perception of that person in a positive fashion so that they look upon their pupil as a proud, rich parent might look upon the exuberant youth of their favorite child; with supreme tolerance and offering wisdom through very occasional, gentle correction. Those faithful that know a Holy One's's True Name glean a considerable amount of power and protection over their comrades. Because of this, many of the most powerful Amaranth will apply themselves to learning those Names, if only because it is beneficial for them to do so. The Saints are attributed certain qualities. Many of them being of different skill-sets, they can be Called upon for assistance and guidance. The Gods are more often unkind and brutal. They often offer power, promises of ruin and vengeance. List of Saints Herein is a list of acknowledged and known persons or creatures to have been sanctified. Saint Oddsome, Patron Saint of Uncanny Reanimation He grants the knowledge of how to reanimate food that had once been an animal. Steak, diced chicken, sausages, lobster, and much much more. He possesses an army of ethereal hamburgers that accompany him through the many planes he wanders, continually adding to his forces when he comes across thrown away meat. He is the enemy of wasteful restaurant owners everywhere. Saint Akin-Re Nu, the Feral She grants the understanding of the speech of animals. Sacrifices to her are typically made under offerings of bear belts. While kind, all traditions concerning her are transmitted orally, as she cannot read or write. Saint Marieus, the Angel-Killer Grants an extreme gain in physical abilities and numbness to pain, but after it wears out your body is torn apart, often causing internal damage, sometimes permanently so. Sacrifices made to Saint Marieus are typically done through the bloodletting of Icyenes. Altars to him are decorated with spread, bloodied Icyene wings. Saint Malphas, the Apprentice Former apprentice of Lorelei, Malphas grants luck in studies and in the success of one's spells. It is common to invoke him prior to starting a difficult ritual or spell. His old notes are available in the Fortress' libraries for study. He prefers offerings of books. Saint Llaves, the Finder Saint Llaves grants perfect knowledge of where one may have forgotten or left their keys. He is also known as Oared Floury. Sacrifices to him are not required, though he does like the sound people make when they shake their set of keys. List of Gods Consisting of deified persons, the Gods form the highest echelon of the cult, those that are or have been figureheads being considered rulers of the other Gods. As a group, they form a royal council. It is highly recommended that only members of the clergy Call one of the Gods. One must approach one of the members of the clergy and inquire for it, as their blessings are bestowed especially and are often unique from one person to the nest. If the "God" in question is still alive, they may also be Called, though it is not recommended, as there are strict parameters to adhere to and failure to follow them results in the ire (and often, violence) of the Called. Xetera, the Possessor It is thought that should one wish to communicate with Xetera or lose their ignorance to his existence he’d require them to spare someone on the brink of death whose fate could only be decided by that individual. The texts even mentioning this god of forgiving slaughter were vague, barely containing a few sentences on the subject a piece. Sacrifices to him could supposedly give an individual the ability to see into their own hearts and understand their most inner desires at the cost of not only the life of another but many of their memories too. Lorelei, the Deceiver Called through sacrifice of blood on the altar of Witchhaven's church, Lorelei is worshiped typically in either death or life - sacrifices can be live, or dead. While she will not grant the gift of prophecy or foresight, Lorelei does grant a vision of the Caller's future to those that ask for it. Being serpent-tongued in her own right, these visions are always recited in Infernal and a proper scholar is often required to properly decipher her words, lest one that has a multitude meanings warp the prophecy entirely and send someone down the wrong path. Some of her prophecies have been known to drive followers to the brink of madness. Being a greedy, power-hungry god that loathes being Called away from her home, her price is often steep. It is said that she once Called Xetera by using his True Name after sparing a multitude of people and requested the power to see into the hearts of others and to know their desires and aspirations so that she could only further their following due to their joined notoriety. According to Amaranth theology, she has also used this ability to be able to request the highest price someone would be willing to offer for her blessings. Her blessings are most often given as omens prior to something happening to the blessed or one of their loved ones. Common abilities and strengths Following the magically binding and near ritualistic branding and blooding of new members, neophytes (novices) will find themselves to be exponentially more skilled at weaving spells of darker or shadowy nature. All of the Amaranth have a strong affinity for magic, more particularly in the darker breeds of it. Those that are descendants of one of the Amaranth but have not been subjected to the magical binding are exempt from this. It has been falsely believed that rune-less magic is a trait shared by those under the Amaranth banner. The reason why so many of the Amaranth perform rune-less magic is simply because most of them are either Mahjarrat or have been trained by them to use their environment and energy to be able to form spells. As an incredibly difficult skill to pick up, few of the members of 'inferior races' such as Humans and Elves master it. Those that discover and learn it for themselves all on their own are fewer still. Magical practices Herein is a list of the magical practices the Amaranth often make use of. Dark/black magic Defined by the conventions of sorcery, dark magic is usually used to harm, steal, cause hardship, death, magically manipulate or for personal gain without regard for the lives of others. Spells that require an individual to draw upon the strength of the moon fall under the grey area between black and white magic, as they are typically unique. True Name spells Fundamentally binding, knowing an individual's True Name allows authority over that person. True Names are seldom subject to change and are bound by one's nature, past actions, perceptions, ambitions and fears. Immortality rituals Conducted by siphoning the life force of someone from themselves or from an artifact containing their life energy. These rituals are incredibly few, far between and in reality do not truly grant immortality, as one must keep killing or siphoning dying persons for power, thus gaining the remaining years of their lifespan. Necromancy While arguably not dark in and on itself, as it can be used to speak with the dead and has a plethora of medical applications, most of the necromancers bound by the Amaranth covenant use it to lengthen their life-spans or raise the dead. Curses/hexes Curses and hexes are infinite in number, limited only by the caster's imagination. They range from simple misfortune to blatantly malicious. Blood magic Much like necromancy, blood magic has its medical applications but most of those bound by the covenant make use of it to control the actions of others, using them as puppets. Boasting many uses, being a very versatile style of magic, blood magic can be used to cause internal damage, mend wounds, puppet others or can turn blood into a weapon. Compulsion Magical compulsion comes under many forms; an enforced set of rules and regulations that an individual cannot break. This bind can be enforced by knowing an individual's True Name, making it nigh unbreakable unless the person's character changes so much that their True Name changes. White/light magic Defined by the conventions of sorcery, white magic is usually used to protect, shield, exorcise or bless others. While it is a school of magic, it is not one very studied. And it is mostly used inside of circles for protection so that the risk of accidents is diminished. White magic spells may also draw on the energy and power of the sun. Shielding Self-explanatory, magical shields can be drawn around a person or persons. Some of them repel and deflect spells while others absorb them. Protection Protection spells are used, perhaps ironically, more specifically by members of the coven and used in magical circles. They are most often used to safeguard people from hallucinations, mental tampering, possession or are used as charms and even tattoos as wards against certain things. Exorcism Should the protection spell have been forgotten or bypassed by a malicious entity, they will often posses a member of the circle. It is for this reason that members are not permitted of harming others within the circle – the covenant itself is binding and does not allow malicious entities and spirits to directly harm those in their vicinity. Should one become possessed, exorcism is required. Blessing Offered most often by the Saints, blessings come under form of wish-fulness. Where one would curse another with bad luck, a blessing would offer someone good luck. These spells are fundamentally positive. In truth, those Amaranth that wish for blessing from one of the Saints are requesting something specific (as the Saints are 'programmed' with certain abilities/qualities) and they incidentally invoke the Dreadshard's power, thus actually blessing themselves. Blessings of luck are merely the bi-product of placebo. Next to none are aware of this and they continue to invoke names of certain Saints for their powers. However, to receive a blessing from one of the 'Gods', one must approach one of the members of the clergy and inquire for it, as they are bestowed especially. If the god in question is still alive, they may also be Called, though it is not recommended, as there are strict parameters to adhere to. Ranking system The Amaranth are ruled by a power structure that seems to be paternal or matriarchal on the surface but in reality happens to be oligarchical. The system is based on power, merit and wit, none of those things happening to be interchangeable - a powerful Amaranth that has served well but happens to be witless and a poor schemer will never become a part of the higher echelons that govern the organization. Faulting the council and figurehead, the ranking system has been borrowed from the Caedo as of the Fifth Age as a tribute. The ranks are as follows (from highest to lowest): Matriarch/Patriarch/Archon The Matriarch/Patriach or Archon is typically the only person that is aware of the magical amplifiae located inside of the fortress and the only one that knows how to properly utilize it. This rank can be passed on, typically to the most worthy of the council. However, after the figurehead of the Amaranth either dies or is slain, the council members more often fight it out to decide who takes over. Council The amount of members in this council is always of an odd number, typically three, five or seven because of magical circles. They are considered holy and are sanctified, considered to be harbingers and miracle-workers. Some of them are rumored to have the gift of foresight. Blade The Blades are the personal bodyguards and assistants of the higher ranked members but have no power of their own unless they are given an assignment by whomever they are bound to. When ordered by a Blade on assignment, lower-ranking members assist them in whatever it was they were tasked with. Oculizer The overseer rank. They ensure that everything functions properly and that things are in order. Their function is that of quartermaster and treasurer, military general, prophets or heads of circles. Anarchizer Specialists in their art, the Anarchizers are highly respected. They are teachers of magic, priests and high ranked military officers. Gorgophyte Gorgophytes are regular members. They are cultists, magi, students and soldiers. Neophyte ''' Novices in their art and initiates to one of the different sects (or several), the Neophytes are new to the Amaranth. Dreadshard Fortress/Markejjik Once located in the Wilderness, Dreadshard Fortress (or as it is known to its Dream members; Markejjik) is a large fortress that is used as the Amaranth's main base of operations and headquarters. It got its name from the magical amplifiae by the same name (Dreadshard''') located somewhere within the winding passageways of the castle, though most are not aware of that. Some of the old texts claim that Markejjik suddenly disappeared following the betrayal of the Empty Lord Zaros and was relocated by some of its more inhabitants and became a floating castle in the sky. This theory stems from the fact that there is a crater where the fortress and its grounds used to be located. The castle's defenses are powered by the Dreadshard and are numerous in number. Impervious to curses and hexes, the wards mirror them and try to bounce them back on their casters. Attempting to use elemental spells to damage the fortress result in the wards dispelling them. Those wards in particular were put into use after a number of accidents involving magic backfiring and causing property damage. The defenses also prevent the castle from being scryed - attempting to do so will result in the person being shown an empty, floating island. It is also spelled with the Eternal Forgetting spell devised by the Mahjarrat Anyanka. The grounds are constantly patrolled by guards in pairs and gargoyles. Outside of the castle, there is a large courtyard. A part of it has been allocated exclusively for spars and test runs; anything that occurs within the wards of that area is un-happened once someone leaves. Should one sustain wounds while inside that area, one would quickly realize that they haven't actually sustained any wards - anything that happens within that area seems to be the product of a powerful illusion so that things can be tested within that area without any risks. It features most notably large number of dormitories, libraries, common rooms and lecture halls. There are many museum-like rooms in which artifacts (magical and otherwise) have been put on display for study and can even be borrowed. Over the centuries, the long-lived members of the Amaranth have gathered up an impressive amount of miscellaneous, old bits of information that would be of a great interest to scholars and historians. Suits of armor, hung tabards, sur-coats bearing coats of arms and battle-standards decorate the museum rooms. All along the walls of the castle are animated murals featuring a number of fantastical creatures, animals and elaborate landscapes. In areas such as torture chambers, the creatures found there are often grotesque, featuring deformed gargoyles, undead creatures and other monsters. When strangers touch the murals, some of them try to bite and claw at their hand or become curious or even scared. When Amaranth or recurring visitors do so, the creatures react positively, nuzzling, pawing and trying to coax their old friends into playing with them along the walls of the fortress. In the wing where younger students are all but restricted to, the animals, some of which that exist on Gielinor and others that are totally alien or even imagined, many of them in impossible colors. As animals that aren't cattle or someone's familiar are rare on the floating island, the mural animals often serve as the comfort and company for young ones. The mural creatures seem to have minds and habits of their own, some of them only waking in the afternoon and happening to be lazy, others being very active and prone to trying to distract people that are trying to study. Many of them fill functions within the castle, being guides or even librarians. Lost visitors can ask them for help in finding something or someone if what/who they're looking for happens to be in the castle. Intruders are greeted with alarmed sounds from the wall creatures calling for help. People walking around the castle without a light will attract one of the mural creatures and be accompanied by one with a light. Often times, they will balance stars on their heads or noses as they go. If one of the Amaranth or usual visitors is killed or passes away, their mural friends will endure long grieving periods, become withdrawn and sometimes seek the comfort of people or one of the other creatures. Built to be more of a large-scale, defensible home than a cold fortress where scholars might exchange their knowledge, many of the Amaranth and recurring visitors have left their personal touches; elaborate, impossible gardens, gargoyles that come alive and many others. While the halls of Dreadshard Fortress contain many horrors under form of laboratories, prisons and torture rooms, its denizens over the ages have preferred keeping such things to secluded areas. A number of secret passages and shortcuts are present within the fortress and some might take decades to learn the ins and outs on their own but should all fail, the wall tapestry creatures know the area perfectly and are always ready to help people who ask them nicely. Artifacts Dreadshard A magical artifact under the form of a rod that amplifies one's magical power and potential. The amplifiae is an artifact that stores power, amplifies it and redistributes it according to a certain set of parameters. Powered by life energies, it siphons a certain amount of energy from an Amaranth's kill or one made in the Amaranth's proximity and stores it away for later (a more prolific kill on a stronger race means more energy). Those that have contributed the most to the power stored within the amplifiae will have exponentially more energy (and thus, power) at their disposal than someone that does not. This ensures that veteran members must keep killing to maintain their very relient power-source. However, as the power contained within the artifact grows over time up to a certain point, which means that they can slow their pace but not stop completely. The energy stored within the amplifiae does not diminish if it is not used and a certain percentage of it is always kept in reserve to power the defenses and magical wards and enchantments of Markejjik. Alignment Neutral Evil. Concerned only for themselves and for their own advancement. As a group largely composed of self-serving machiavellian characters that seldom shed tears for the untimely death of those that stand in their way, the members fall under the Neutral Evil category. Seldom compelled to honor their word, the Amaranth are prone to do whatever it is that they believe they can eventually get away with. Alliances * Caedo Brotherhood. Their alliance is militaristic and due to common interests. * Es'ir family. Their alliance is militaristic and due to common interests and beliefs. * House Cross. Their alliance is simply due to being a tightly and closely linked noble house. * The Myreque. Their support of the Myreque is continuous and is suspected to have begun because of the contract the Caedo took against the vampyres of Morytania. Aevedir only further reinforced this. Enemies * The Sicarius Coven due to old, bad blood. The Amaranth oppose Kel heavily due to the Sicarius being on the opposite side of their spectrum. Trivia * By definition, the cult worship is apotheosis, IE: the glorification of a subject to the divine level. Category:Families Category:Organization Category:Faction Category:Amaranth